Eye of Onyx
The Eye of Onyx is an animus-touched object that is part of the SandWing Treasure, described as being a black cabochon accented with dragon wings made from molded, beaten, gold that was red-gold-orange in color on either side (thought by Sunny to resemble the "Wings of Fire" from The Dragonet Prophecy), and set on a chain of hammered golden links. The sphere is most likely made of onyx, (hence its name, the "Eye of Onyx"). It was created by Jerboa to choose the best dragon to be queen. Whoever holds the Eye of Onyx rules the Kingdom of Sand, provided that the last SandWing queen is dead. Therefore, if Princess Blaze, Princess Blister, or Princess Burn were to have the Eye they would have become queen, stopping the war, as Sunny did in The Brightest Night. Sunny had given it to her mother, Thorn, the leader of the Scorpion Den and the Outclaws. Afterward, Blister attempted to steal it, resulting in her death: Since the current queen hadn't either died or given Blister the Eye of Onyx willingly, she was electrocuted and reduced to nothing but a pile of black dust. Thorn is the current owner of the Eye of Onyx. In ''Darkness of Dragons'', Vulture attempts to steal it, but ends up stealing a replica that Thorn kept in her treasury instead, inadvertently saving his life. During the sandstorm caused by Qibli, Thorn mentions that the Eye of Onyx actually had a history of choosing commoners over royalty. This is because of the cleverly written spell cast upon it, most likely by the SandWing animus, Jerboa. Thorn theorizes that the SandWing Queen back in Darkstalker's time was most likely trying to get Jerboa to create something to keep herself in power. However, Jerboa tricked the Queen and instead wrote a spell that made the Eye of Onyx pick good queens or the best queen available for the job. Trivia * A dragon who is unworthy of being queen of the SandWings will be electrocuted and exploded into a pile of dust (like Blister), while one who is worthy may hold and wear it safely. * The Eye was thought by Sunny to be what the false prophecy meant by "If she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of Wings of Fire", given the golden wings on either side of it. * An onyx is a type of black gemstone, although it can rarely have other pigments. * Oasis most likely didn't wear the necklace, due to the fact that it might have accidentally killed a dragon unworthy of being Queen. * Onyx was most likely named after it, as a hint to her royalty. Gallery Eye of Onyx.PNG Imageofeyeofonyx.jpeg Eyeofonyx 2 by Alaska.png The Eye of Onyx.PNG EyeofOnyxMM.jpg The Eye of Onyx.png|QueenClam's Representation with Wings folded inwards around the onyx 20160707_123158.jpg|Eye of Onyx is below the sisters Animustouched.jpg|The eye of Onyx is in the middle of the picture, by Soulseeker the Nightwing real onyx.jpg|Real black onyx onyxtheyeof.png|By Antlantic blisterblazeburnandonyx.PNG|Blister, Blaze and Burn With The Eye Of Onyx By Antlantic Category:SandWing History Category:War History Category:Animus Touched Category:Stones/Treasures Category:Animus Gifts